Gutsy Bones
is a Boss Yo-kai that just so happens to be in charge of every capsule machine in Japan, including the Crank-a-kai. In Yo-kai Watch Busters, Gashadokuro is now able to be befriended. Gashadokuro's befriendable Yo-kai form is a Rank A Rare Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Appearance Gashadokuro is a monstrous skeleton that is as tall as a building from the hips up. Underneath the bandage on his ribcage is a beating heart. He is missing his two front teeth. He is often found with his own personal Capsule machine. Personality Gashadokuro is huge, powerful, and sadistic. He enjoys watching people get frustrated that they are unable to get what they want out of the capsule machines he lords over. He will also sometimes play an additional game with someone, where they can play on his personal machine, though each coin will cost something precious to that person. Relationships It could be said that he is the player's relationship with the Random Number Generator of Yo-kai Watch's Crank-a-kai machine, as the system used in the game locks what you will get from the machine the moment a new game is started; one cannot simply reset until they get what they want from it. Abilities and Powers This Yo-kai controls all of the machines in Japan (capsule toy vending machines, as called under Bandai's trademark), including the Crank-a-kai. He doesn't give away rares so easily. You can try to get one by playing his own gacha machine, but each coin costs something important to you. After you win he'll return everything back to you, however he refills the machines too! He uses his personal machine in battle, too, pulling out capsules that can have a number of effects on his enemies. History Nate meets Gashadokuro while trying to get a Mr. Epockman figure from a Gashapon machine, but only getting duds. Gashadokuro taunts Nate and puts the Mr. Epockman capsule inside his personal machine, playing his game with Nate and taking something precious away from him or his Yo-kai pals (Nate's height, Whisper's attractive head wisp, Jibanyans "Nyan" verbal tick) with the promise of returning them if the Mr. Epockman figure is drawn. Just when it seems like Nate will get the Mr. Epockman figure, Gashadokuro refreshes the supply of capsules in his machine and mixes them up again. Trivia Origin Gashadokuro is based off of a youkai of the , meaning "rattling skull". The original creature is a giant skeleton that emerges from pauper graves or battlefields, brought to life by the lingering grudges of the deceased. It is roughly 15 times the size of an average person, although its legs and hips have long since collapsed under the weight of its upper half. Despite being so massive, it is deceptively quick to move and strike, snatching its victims from the ground and biting their heads off: however, its presence will usually be announced by a loud ringing in its victims' ears. It is a strictly nocturnal youkai, and only a brave soul that doesn't falter in its presence can force the gashadokuro to retreat. Perhaps for the sake of the general tone of the story, Yo-kai Watch's Gashadokuro discards most of the creature's darkest traits, using it instead for a wordplay: a dokuro (meaning "skull") that operates a '''gasha'pon''. Nonetheless, the Yo-kai's pose and appearance bear a strong resemblance to the gashadokuro pictured in the ukiyo-e titled . Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Yo-Kai Category:Skeleton Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch 2 Category:Boss Yo-Kai with Friend Form Category:Ranger Role Yo-Kai Category:Rank A Yo-Kai